There is no way a Girl is Stronger Then Me
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Vito is the strongest boy at his school. Sammy is a new girl who is strong. Once the two meet, it becomes a rivalry these two will never forget.


There is No Way a Girl is Stronger then Me Episode 1

**Hey! Here is one of my new stories I'm posting. I have another one that's also posted called 'Before that day.' I have a bunch of new stories, and some chapters for my other stories comming soon, and since next week I'll be on Spring Break I'll be writing alot more. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vito, Mal. I only own Sammy and Rebbeca**

It was like any other day at high school, people walking to school, girls talking to their friends, but there was one school that was different. Their day started when a guy with tanned skin, and slicked black hair wearing a blue male uniform with a dark red tie, blue pants, and black shoes. A lot of the girls from that school all blushed, and smiled at the guy, some just smiled because they knew how strong he was. His name was Vito Hayes.

Vito was walking to school with his brother. He also had tan skinned, and his hair covered one of his eyes, and wore the same uniform. His name was Mal Hayes.

"Isn't it great Mal?" Vito said smiling. Vito then stopped walking when he and his brother made it to the front of the school.

"Yeah it is, Vito." Mal replied even though he didn't smile. Vito smiled and the two walked inside. While they were inside some more girls where still blushing when Vito came over.

"Oh come on Mal I mean we just got back from break, and everyone misses me." Vito said flexing his muscles, which made a girl faint.

Mal rolled his eyes at Vito's response and kept on following him. "And besides I'm the coolest and strongest person at this school, and no one will take that from me." Vito said. Just then someone opened a door right into Vito's face. Mal felt like he wanted to laugh at this.

"Vito you ok?" Mal asked. Vito got up, but he just glared at the person who slammed the door in his face instead of replying to Mal's response.

"Hey watch it!" Vito yelled at the person, he then stopped when he realized the person who slammed the door in his face was not a boy, but a girl.

The girl had short brown hair with some lighter brown highlights. She also had brown eyes, and wore glasses. She wore the female school uniform, which was a blue blazer, with a red ribbon, a black skirt with plaid patterns, short white socks, and brown shoes. When she saw Vito face to face she just gave a cold look. The girl then just walked away.

"Who was that girl?" Mal asked, as he helped Vito up.

"I'm not sure, but my guess she wants to start a fight with me." Vito said smirking.

"And that was the day me, Vito, met my rival." Vito said to himself seeing the back of the girl as she walked away.

At class Vito and Mal went to their respective seats. Vito smiled, and tapped Mal on the shoulder. Mal then looked and saw a girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes, wearing glasses, and also wearing the female school uniform talking to some people. Mal blushed when he saw her.

"Come on Mal talk to her." Vito said, sitting down. Mal just looked down and blushed.

"I'm not sure Vito, I mean sure we known each other since middle school, but now I'm not sure." Mal said.

Vito just smiled, and pat him on the back. "Mal don't worry everything will be fine." Vito said with a smile. Mal then took a deep breath, and then walked to the girl. But, before he can talk to her the teacher came in, and everyone took his or her seats including Mal, who was now frowning along with the girl.

"Alright students, today we got ourselves a transfer student who will be joining our class." The teacher said. "You can come in now."

The door opened, and the girl from before came in with the same look she gave Vito. Vito gasped when he saw the girl again. "Mal it's the girl from before." Vito whispered.

The girl then stood in front of the classroom. "This is Samantha Coxen, she's a transfer student who will be with us." The teacher said introducing her.

Samantha then grabbed the chalk from the board and started to write her name on the board, but due to her strength it made a loud screeching noise, which made everyone in the school scream. When she was done everyone in the class passed out except for the teacher, who wore headphones.

"You can call me Sam or Sammy, it's alright with me." Sam said.

The teacher then took off his headphones and smiled. "Well you seem to be a nice girl, why don't you take a seat next to Vito, I'm sure the two of you will get along." The teacher said pointing to an empty seat near Vito.

Sam just glared at Vito, and walked quietly to her seat. The students then looked at the girl a bit scared, because of the look in her eye. When she sat down, she didn't make any eye contact with Vito. Vito stayed quiet as well, but tried to make eye contact with the new girl.

Later during class, the class was taking a test. Mal was doing great on the test, but Vito was struggling because he forgot to study, and he knew he had the whole break to study.

Samantha did the test, despite being a new student. Samantha did it because she learned the stuff back at her old school, before break started. All Samantha was doing now, was looking at her book. Vito tried to see what she was reading, only to be stopped by the teacher. "I know you won't be caught cheating off our new girl." The teacher said. The class replied with laughter, while Sam just sighed.

A little later after class, Vito was sitting down, while a few girls went up to Samantha. "Hey Sammy!" One girl said.

"Wanna hang out after school, we're going to this one store not far from here." Another girl said.

Samantha gave a small smile. "Not today, but maybe another time." Samantha replied, as she left the classroom. Vito glared at her.

Later, everyone was now outside, watching something happen. Mal was in the crowd watching. "Mal what's going on?" Vito asked. Mal pointed, and there were a bunch of bikers outside, where the girls do P.E.

"These group of bikers just came by bothering the girls, while they were about to do P.E." Mal explained. Vito glared at the guys, and was ready to fight them, but then something caught his eye. Samantha was on the field and the bikers faced her while a gust of wind passed them.

"What's she doing?" A student asked, seeing Samantha talking to the bikers.

"Now you better leave or you will suffer the consequences!" Samantha yelled.

The bikers just laughed at her response. "Yeah right little girl, now get out of the way or else you'll get seriously hurt." The leader of them snarled.

Samantha just smirked, and just stood there. Everyone who was watching was waiting for what will happen next. The bikers growled, and then started to drive towards Samantha ready to run her over.

Samantha just started running towards the bikers, and she then kicked the front tire, which caused the main biker to lose control, and then kicked the back, which made him fall off.

The 2nd biker was about to do a sneak attack on her, but Samantha saw it in the corner of her eye. And she did a quick kick, and the biker got off the bike.

The last biker had a pole, but Samantha kicked it out of his hand, and did a bunch of kicking combos. Samantha then did a badass hair flip, and all the bikers fell on the ground. Samantha then bowed.

In the view of the spectators, it was very fast. The girls then cheered on how strong she was. Vito just glared at Samantha; he didn't want his reputation of the strongest student being taken away from him by a girl.

At the end of the school day Vito and Mal where walking home. Vito just kept scowling his whole way there. "So Vito how do you feel of the new girl?" Mal asked smirking. Vito gave a small glare, and kept on walking.

"Hey guys!" A girl called out. Mal and Vito turned around; Mal blushed, but Vito smiled.

"Hey Rebecca!" Vito called out. Rebecca smiled, and went over to the boys. "So how do you guys like the new girl?" She asked.

"I think she's cool." Mal replied.

"I hate her." Vito replied back.

"Why?" Rebecca asked.

"Because she's trying to steal my role as the toughest student in school." Vito said getting upset. Mal then went over to his brother.

"Come on Vito you don't know that." Mal said. Vito glared, and just kept on walking home. Mal sighed, and then looked back at Rebecca.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Mal said as he followed Vito.

"Ok bye." Rebecca said waving.

Back at Mal and Vito's house the two boys where in their rooms doing homework. Well Mal was doing homework; Vito was just sitting down staring at his paper. Mal saw this and sighed. "Vito, you know you have to do your homework." Mal said.

"I know, but I'm still upset of the new girl today." Vito said crossing his arms. Vito smirked, when a plan came up. "And I know how I'm going to handle it." Vito said.

The next morning at school Samantha was walking to class, but got stopped. "Hey new girl!" Vito yelled. Samantha turned around with a glare. Everyone in the school was shocked, and now were muttering to each other.

"What is it this time?" Samantha asked. Vito smirked.

"You should know, that I'm the strongest person at this school, and I'm not gonna let a girl take that from me." Vito said smirking. Samantha just had a stern look on her face, as she slowly dropped her backpack. Anyone who was watching this were ready to see a fight, but some of those thought Vito fighting a girl was low.

"I never thought I would fight someone here, but alright." Samantha said shrugging.

Vito smirked, and ran towards her ready to punch her. Samantha then got into a fighting pose.

Mal then remembered something to himself. "I remember reading a story, about a girl who was strong, but very pretty. She had beaten up guys who bothered with her or anyone else." Mal explained to himself.

During his explanation he pictured Samantha in a different school uniform, standing on top of guys she beat up.

After the explanation, Vito was already beaten up and already in the ground. "That's how the story went Vito." Mal said not even impressed of what just happened.

Vito got up slowly. "Can you tell me stuff like this earlier next time?" Vito asked.

The students were impressed with Samantha again. "Just leave me alone." Samantha said picking up her backpack, and walking away.

"Damn her!" Vito yelled, the students who passed by Vito and Mal where a bit upset at Vito. Vito got up and glared. "That's it, Samantha, you're my number one rival!" Vito yelled at Samantha, who was still walking to class.

**I hope you enjoyed my new story, please review.**

**Also Coxen is not Sammy's real last name, this is her story name since I can't use her real last name**


End file.
